User talk:WestonWyse
User talk:WestonWyse/Archive 1 - 2005 - 2006 Newbie needing directions Well, first thanks for the welcome and more so for this Wiki i discovered it a few days ago and it has been a real pleasure. I am new and i do not know if my work on the Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion is correct and inline with the style and format of the Wiki. Kaarchin 20:53, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Incidentally, since moving the userpage isn't the best idea, can I fix it? if so, how? I didn't know if it'd be a big deal, since it said if I moved it, the old page would auto-redirect..*confused* Doji Shinsei 16:18, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :From the change log, I think you already figured out how to move it back, right? Alternately, you could sign yourself up for an account under "Doji Shinsei". I don't think Wikia has any prohibitions against multiple accounts. And last I checked, Wikipedia actually encouraged it, to prevent the kind of identity-stealing I mentioned. 16:35, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Way of the Unicorn Finished with the Way of the Unicorn for the book project. I think. Let me know if I need to do some clean-up. Some of the Unicorn folks are tragically unrepresented, so I'll be doing that in the coming days. Stepping Back I'm going to be moving soon and am not sure about when I'll be getting online regularly again. I'm going to have to not be a clan magistrate or portal helper any more. I'll contribute when I can, though. (Dapperdanman1983 22:21, 10 January 2007 (UTC)) :Hate to see you go, but I just did the same thing a few months ago. I understand completely. Though frankly, most of the names on those lists haven't been around here for a really long time. Do what you feel comfortable with, and enjoy your move. 23:42, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Good luck, and I hope to see you back sometime. --Majushi 00:38, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Quote mixup Heh, I was trying to add another quote, so I opened day 26 to copy paste into day 27, but rather than edit day 27 I edited day26 and saved, deleting the Kyofu Final March quote... My bad... I didn't even understand until after I thought about why you moved the Kyofu quote for a while... Sorry --Majushi 15:06, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I figured it was something to that effect. Actually, I figured it was a duplicate quote, but once I looked and didn't see it, then I figured it was accidental. Not a problem. 16:05, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Apologies for English language errors. My apologies if I came over brash etc regarding the language situation. :Not a problem at all, really. Firstly, everyone comes across about five shades angrier online than they do IRL; it's just the nature of talking with absolutely no inflection. Secondly, the English language is so screwy that I think no one has a complete grasp of it. I'll readily admit that I'm not perfect, and I'll also readily admit that I'm a bit of a grammar Nazi. :Don't worry about screwing anything up, because anything can be fixed easily. Don't worry about asking questions, because everyone needs answers sometimes. And don't worry about upsetting me, because I don't really keep grudges at all. And I have certainly been proven wrong on countless things before, but all I ask is that you prove me wrong. It may be a little pretentious to say this, but when I think I'm right, I think I'm right, and I'm not just going to take your word that I'm wrong. I think that's just human nature, though, and so I hope you'll understand what I'm trying to say. :Now, as for the rest of your now-missing comment, I'm moving that to the Court to give it a little more visibility. It'll be back up over there shortly. 13:47, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks I'll help out as best I can with Lion Clan cannon. I'm not very good at programming so I'll mostly be doing cleanup work and making additions to what is established. :Don't worry about any of the programming if you don't want to. I'm perfectly happy taking care of most of it myself; in the real world, I'm a programmer/web designer, so it really doesn't bother me. Instead, feel free to do all the typing you like. Honestly, that's what we could use the most of, anyway. 00:19, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Portal namespace This wiki now has a portal namespace. Angela talk 03:48, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Wonderful. We appreciate it immensely. Thank you. 12:27, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Need your thoughts for a moment Hey, just wondered what you thought about the articles I have started about Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, the Story Team and how the Fictions have been done. I don't know if it is ok, but the requests on the AEG forum were pretty clear as to what the public wish to see added to the wiki. I thought this could be a step in the right direction perhaps... --Majushi 11:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I like them. Honestly, expanding our scope has been my goal from the beginning, but I knew that to gain any real interest, we had to have a very specific focus at first. I think that we've hit the point where people know about us, and branching out now can only help draw more people in. I like them. I think it's going to be interesting to see what they become in the next few months. 12:59, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::What do you think about putting up entire fictions as opposed to abbreviating the stories? I know were not a fiction source, but i was thinking there is not much difference between the abbreviations and the whole fictions... --Majushi 11:23, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, the largest difference is that the entire fictions are copyrighted. To post them here, we would need to get explicit permission from Alderac and from Wikia. The Wikia policy is that non-GFDL articles are not allowed in wikia, with the exception of one Uncyclopedia sister project. 12:47, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page Are we no longer doing quotes of the day or featured articles? --HemlockMartinis 08:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's not a "no longer" thing as much as it is a "no one has updated them in a while" thing. It's probably a lot my fault for slacking off, admittedly, but there just haven't been any lately, though not intentionally. As soon as new ones are created, they'll appear again on the Main Page; they automatically don't appear if there is nothing to display. 16:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Sources Does the recent addenum for the 2006-2007 Winter Court count as a refereable reference source for the purposes of the Wiki here? If so I'm willing to update the clans as need be for the new Winter court revelations. --Ikoma Keiichi April 10, 2007 :I'm not sure. Having skimmed only through it, I didn't read it altogether closely. Did it say it was a Out of Character re-cap for the players, or a In Character Summary of events? Also, it had no Majushi in it, so clearly not canon ;-) --Majushi 08:17, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :The WC Review is canon and, as such, should be included among the references here. --User:Akaihyo, 20 April 2007 ::Sorry; I forgot to get back to this. Yes, it is, and yes, it should be. 12:48, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Copyright Infringement Question Should the Ancestor/Meta entry be considered copyright infringement, or is it OK to add to it? :Well, that exact page is only a list of links, so no, it isn't. In general, The author is usually best suited to answer whether or not something is plagiarism. If you're worried that something you wrote is (or will be) a violation of copyrights, then it probably is. Anything here has to be in the author's own words and well documented; one or the other doesn't cut it. Whatever the subject happens to be, if you think you can write it in your own words, please do so; if not, please don't. 02:38, 10 September 2007 (UTC) l5r CCG Beginner Just started playing l5r ccg Samurai Edition with my Spider deck and I am having questions pop up with no one I know who can answer them, with only the Samurai Edition rulebook to help me. Was wondering if there was a chatroom or a forum for l5r where I can talk to people about these problems. Main problem I'm having right now is a few Open and Battle actions that can be used. For example: Chuda Rintaro has an ability that says "Open: Target another player's personality. After each time he assigns this turn, he suffers -2F and -1C and gains Shadowlands keyword." Since there is no constraint to using the ability, couldn't Rintaro use this ability on every single enemy personality for no cost? Another problem is using Daigotsu Experienced 2 from the Samurai Edition. His ability is "Battle/Open: Even if Daigotsu is bowed: Straighten a target Shadowlands Personality and bow or straighten a target Shadowlands card." My question is, isn't this an infinite loop combined with a Shadowlands Personality and a Shadowlands card both battle/open ability that requires a bow? For example using Daigotsu Meguro and Goju Zeshin: Bow Meguro -> Give a personality a -2F token, Bow Zeshin -> Ranged 2 attack. Then use Daigotsu -> Straighten a Shadowlands Personality (Meguro) and then straighten a Shadowlands card (Zeshin). Then repeat the process. If the opponent has no followers with more than 2F, then the entire enemy army is destroyed before Combat Resolution. Another problem is ruling on stuff like Spider Heavy Regulars (3F, 0C), "Fear Battle: Bow a target Personality or Follower opposing this card with lower force and no attached followers." Even those it says bow a personality or follower, because of the last constraint "no attached followers," would that mean you can't bow a follower (since followers can't have followers)? And back to the main problem, if an opposing player has around 6 followers in their army all with 2F, then couldn't Spider Heavy Regulars use this ability to bow all their followers (since there is no cost to using the ability)? Thanks for your help if this site is still active, and sorry that I couldn't find answers anywhere else. :Answered on your talk page. --Majushi 08:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) can you help geisha world 18:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC)